smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythic Horses
The Mythic Horses are one of the 4 factions from the Pretty Pretty Smash Up set. This faction is a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Cards The Mythic Horses have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is the usual 30 or an average of 3 per minion. Additionally, there are several abilities that boost the power of minions beyond its base value. Minions 1x Starlyte - power 5 - Ongoing: This minion has +1 power for each of your other minions here. 2x Rainbow - power 4 - Talent: If you have played another minion here, draw a card. 3x Seastar - power 3 - If you play this minion on a base where you have another minion, you can play an extra minion this turn. Only use one Seastar's ability each turn. 4x Pinkie - power 2 - Ongoing: While another of your minions is here, this minion has +1 power. Actions 1x Adventure Power - Choose a base. Move any number of your minions to it. 2x Encouragement Power - Play on one of your minions. Ongoing: This minion has +1 power for each of your other minions here. 1x Freedom Power - Destroy an action played on a minion or a base. 1x Friendship Power - Move one of your minions to a base where you have a minion. You may place this action into your hand instead of the discard pile. 1x Sharing Power - Play on a base. Ongoing: At the start of your turn, if you have 2 or more minions here, draw a card. 1x Super Future Space Armor Power - Each of your minions that is on a base with another of your minions gains +2 power until the end of the turn. 1x Teaching Power - Special: Before a base scores, reveal one card from your deck for each of your minions there. Play one minion you reveal as an extra minion there. Return the rest of the cards to the top of the deck in any order. 2x Togetherness Power - Play an extra minion at a base where you have a minion. Bases * Equaria * Pony Land Strategies The Mythic Horses pair well with other "swarm" factions (Robots, Killer Plants, Innsmouth), since not only do the actions in these decks also reinforce the "build up minions at a base quickly" strategy, but the abilities of the Mythic Horses allow you to not only build up minions, but your power at a base very quickly! A less obvious pairing would be Mythic Horses and Pirates. Keep your opponents guessing, as you suddenly use the actions and abilities of the Pirates to move some or a bunch of your minions to the same base, increasing the power of your Mythic Horses there to a great degree. FAQ Q: How does Rainbow's ability work? A: This card contains a typo. The correct text is: "Talent: If you have played another minion here this turn, draw a card."https://boardgamegeek.com/article/19050107#19050107 This means that on each of your turns, keep track of which bases you have played minions on during that turn. Simply having a minion on a base doesn't count; you have to play the minion during that turn. Even if the minion is moved or destroyed, the base you originally played the minion on is eligible for Rainbow's ability for the rest of the turn. Since Rainbow's ability is a talent, she can activate her ability at any time during your turn; you do not need to draw a card immediately after playing a minion on a base. Once Rainbow activates her Talent, you draw a card if the base she is on is a base where you have played a minion sometime earlier during this turn. Even if Rainbow is not in play when you played the other minion, the base where you played the other minion still gives Rainbow the ability to benefit from her Talent there for the rest of that turn. Even other players need to remember where they play minions on each of their turns if they have the ability to take control of Rainbow and use her Talent on their turn. ---- Q: If I use Mass Enchantment on Friendship Power, can I put the Friendship Power in my hand after I use it? A: No. You might be able to put the card into it's owner's hand.https://boardgamegeek.com/thread/1462519/mass-enchantment-vs-friendship-power =References= Category:Strategies Category:Factions